Victorious: Season 2
by When You're Gone
Summary: Exactly as it sounds. Please read and reveiw. I tried to make it funny, but it may have failed...anyway please read  :


**Victorious: Season 2. I live in Britain, and season one isn't even finished yet, but I know what happens and I'm just going to put it as my take on it. It's written in script form, and I don't own any of the characters, but I do own the idea, so no sneaky stealing. Thanks :)**

Episode 1: "Kissy, Kissy."

_Scene starts in the school hallway. Tori is putting some books in her locker. Cat and Jade enter._

Cat: Hey, Tori!

Tori: Hi, Cat.

Jade: Hey, girl-I-don't-like-very-much-but-talk-to-anyway-because-everyone-I-know-seems-to-like-her-and-I-sometimes-wish-her-to-sweat-blood.

Tori: Hey, Jade.

Cat: So, guess what? Our school's putting on a production of a musical I wrote, and I want _you _to play the lead female!

Jade: Yes, I wanted her to ask _me, _but apparently _(puts on silly Cat imitation) _"I'm too dark and kill-y to play the sweet little lead role".

Tori: Well, you can be a little "kill-y." Anyway, Cat, that's great! I'll be happy to play the sweet little lead role. What's the show about?

Cat: Well, it's about a young girl who meets the boy of her dreams, and they fall in love and then she has to move away because she finds out she's _actually _a fairy mermaid, and he can't marry her unless he's a pixie merman, and then, at the end, she finds out she _can _marry him, because her father allows it, and then they sing a duet, and then lots of dancing bunnies jump out and start singing about the joys of being merry!

Jade: Yes, I'm _so _sad I can't be a part of that.

_Tori frowns, then puts on a fake smile when she sees Cat's sad face._

Tori: Wow, Cat, that sounds great, but I just have a couple of questions.

Jade: Yeah, like how the heck did you manage to get your show shown in our school, and I couldn't get mine?

Tori: Cause yours was too "kill-y." Anyway, actually Cat, how _did _you do it?

Cat: Well, I wrote the play and showed it to Sikowitz, and he said, _(puts on ridiculous deep voice, like Sikowitz) _"Well, Cat, this play sounds rather weird and crazy, and I think you should seek psychiatric help." But when I told him I would direct it, and he wouldn't have to do anything, he agreed.

Tori: Right, that explains _a lot. _Oh, and another thing. What in the name of holy heck is a fairy mermaid?

Cat: It's a mermaid with fairy wings who can fly and has a wand!

Jade: Wait…so Tori has to go out _on stage _in front of everyone in a fairy mermaid costume?

Cat: Yep! I'm making it myself.

_Tori suddenly realises what she has to do, and opens her mouth in horror._

Cat: Aw, look. She's so excited! Well, don't worry, Tori, I'm making the costume myself and you'll look fab!

_Jade laughs and Tori's mouth opens wider when she realises that Cat's actually making her costume too._

Cat: Well, we gotta get to class. Thanks so much, Tori – oh! I mean, _Princess Lo-Lo Bandit. _

_She laughs and skips off. Jade follows, but stops next to Tori and grins._

Jade: Later, _Princess Lo-Lo._

_Jade exits. Scene ends, and opens in the cafeteria. Tori, Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Rex are sitting at a table._

Robbie: So, are you saying you _have _to speak Spanish if you want to be a Spanish translator?

Tori: Well…yeah. That's kinda the point.

_There's a scream and Jade enters, angry. She comes over to the table, and shoves Robbie of his seat in anger. _

Jade: _(shouting) _Cat! I'm going to KILL YOU!

_Cat screams in fear and runs away, while Jade chases her around the table. Robbie tries to get up, but is again knocked down by Jade and Cat. Beck and Andre stand up to hold Jade back, while Cat hides behind Tori._

Tori: Jade! Calm down! What did Cat even _do? _

_Jade growls and Cat cowers, terrified._

Jade: She made Beck the main male role!

Tori: So?

Jade: The leads? Tori and Beck? My boyfriend and my enemy? They _kiss! _

_Tori gasps, and as Robbie tries to get up again, Tori pushes him away as she sits down._

Andre: Cat! Don't you know what you've _unleashed?_

Cat: I didn't think it would matter! They've kissed before! It's all acting!

Jade: The _kiss _lasts three pages of the script!

Tori: Really? Three pages? Hm. That's a _long _kiss.

_Everyone glare at her, and she sinks down onto her seat. _

Tori: Just saying.

Beck: Look, Jade, you gotta take a chill pill. It'll all be fine. Tori and I are just friends, nothing else. It's all _acting, _okay?

_Jade doesn't look convinced, but sits down. Cat sits down too, deliberately as far away from Jade as she can, not looking at her in the eye. Everyone else sits down, and they begin eating their lunch again in silence._

Tori: It _is _a long kiss though, isn't it?

Jade: Shut up, Lo-Lo!

_Scene ends and opens up again in a classroom. Sikowitz is teaching the class with Robbie and Andre in it. Trina enters._

Trina: No need to worry! I have arrived!

_Everyone ignores her, and Sikowitz carries on teaching._

Trina: That's okay, no need for applause. I'll just sit down, and please, restrain yourself from staring.

Sikowitz: Trina, sit down! You're not even that good!

_Trina scowls and sits down. Sikowitz goes back to teaching._

Sikowitz: Right so, I'm going to put you into groups of three and you're going to come up with a short improvisation with a dilemma, a solution and a romance. Right so, here we go. Team One is David, Clare and John. Team Two is Carl, Evan and Lilly. Team three, Robbie, Trina and Andre…

_Andre, Trina and Robbie stand up in shock._

Andre/Trina/Robbie: What!

_They look at one another._

Andre/Trina/Robbie: What!

Sikowitz: I SAID, ANDRE, TRINA AND ROBBIE ARE TEAM THREE!

Trina: We heard you, you IDIOT!

_Sikowitz flinches and steps back. _

Trina: I am _not _going to be in the same team as these two AMATEURS!

Andre: Yeah, and we don't particularly wanna be in her group either!

Sikowitz: Well, you are, so shut up.

Trina: THIS ISN'T FAIR!

Sikowitz: WELL, LIFE ISN'T FAIR! SO THERE! DO YOU THINK THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND PRETTY PRINCESS TRINA? WELL, IT DOESN'T! NOW, DO AS YOU'RE TOLD, OR GO TO DETENTION!

_Trina steps back, slightly scare. Sikowitz sighs and addresses the class._

Sikowitz: Now, let's all be self-conscious chickens.

_Everyone begins running around like a chicken. Scene ends and opens up in the halls. Tori enters with Beck and Cat. _

Tori: So, where's Jade?

Beck: Home. She was sent home by the principal because she slapped a teacher.

Tori: She _slapped _a teacher?

Beck: Yeah. The teacher told her to quiet down because she was yelling.

Tori: Why was she yelling?

Beck: Because she dropped her pencil.

Tori: Makes sense.

_Beck, Cat and Tori walk over to Beck's locker, and he puts some stuff in it._

Cat: So, you two are defo the lead roles, but I think you should go over your lines sometime. There are loads, so you should start rehearsing straight away.

Tori: Yeah, you're right. Hey, Beck, why don't you come over to my house after school and we can practise.

Beck: Sounds like a plan. See you later?

Tori: It's a date.

_Beck exits. _

Cat: Oh no, not today, I can't make it.

Tori: Um, Cat? I don't mean to be rude but I didn't actually ask you to come.

Cat: Oh, it's just I assumed you'd want me there because if I'm not, Jade will rip out your eyes and snap your legs off.

Tori: What?

Cat: Uh, Tori, in case you didn't realise, Jade _hates _the fact you and Beck are kissing.

Tori: For three pages which is a really long time.

Cat: Yes, and she'll kill you if she knows you and Beck were alone in your house.

Tori: Look, I'm sure Jade at least trusts Beck-

Cat: No. Tori, it's Jade.

Tori: Yeah, you're right. But seriously, what am I gonna do?

Cat: Well, either cancel it with Beck _or _you can meet in secret and not tell Jade which is a bad idea because if she finds out, she'll kill you twice and-

Tori: Wait! Meet in secret? That's a great idea, Cat. Oh my God, I didn't know you could be so devious.

_Tori ruffles Cat's hair and flounces off. Cat turns around in despair._

Cat: Wait! Tori, it's a bad idea! No, don't do it! Please! DON'T DO IT!

_Everyone turns to stare at her. _

Cat: DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M SELF-CONSCIOUS ABOUT MYSLF!

_Scene ends. Next scene opens in Tori's house. Tori and Beck are sitting on the sofa reading lines._

Tori: _(reading lines) _No, Prince…Alec Butterfly Sparkles. We cannot be together for I…

_Pause. _

Tori: Am a fairy mermaid!

Beck: Anything is possible Lo-Lo, if you just believe in yourself!

_Tori laughs and Beck starts laughing too. _

Beck: Could it be any more obvious Cat wrote this?

Tori: I don't think so. She's so crazy!

Beck: Yeah, but don't every call her "Crazy Catty" or she _will _cry.

_Tori laughs again and smiles at Beck._

Tori: She's still amazing though, isn't she?

Beck: Yeah. Jade is too.

Tori: Oh, yes, Jade is _awesome! _

Beck: Okay, okay, no need to be so sarcastic. She is amazing if you get to know her. Honestly.

Tori: Well, I'll get right on that.

_Beck sighs. There's a moment of silence. _

Tori: Look, I'm sure Jade's nice when you get on with her, but I just don't really. But you gotta admit, she had issues.

Beck: Nothing majorly bad.

Tori: Are you kidding? Beck, we had to meet in secret today so she wouldn't kill me!

Beck: So she's a little paranoid. Why shouldn't she be? You're gorgeous.

_Tori is embarrassed and blushes. _

Tori: Shut up.

Beck: Seriously. You might not have noticed, but it's true. Now, put yourself in Jade's position. I'm alone with a gorgeous girl rehearsing a play where we're each other's love interest. Are you saying you wouldn't even be _slightly _paranoid?

Tori: Yeah, I guess. We should maybe rehearse the next scene. I think it's the one with the magic giraffe…

_Beck slowly moves in and kisses her. Tori is startled at first, but then gives up and kisses him back. The kiss stops and Tori pulls back._

Tori: Well…you see…that's not in the script.

_Scene ends and opens in Andre's grandma's apartment. Robbie, Andre and Trina are sitting in silence, not looking at one another._

Trina: So…are we actually going to do something, or are we just gonna sit here?

Robbie: Well…the dilemma could be that there's a man who's lost his keys, the solution could be that he finds the keys and the romance could be between the guy and his keys.

Andre: Robbie. Just…no.

Trina: Well we gotta do something! I am not getting an F from a teacher who thought the capital of England was Paris!

Robbie: Well, that's just stupid. It's obviously Madrid!

Andre: Look, guys, how about we do…a girl-

Trina: I call dibs on the girl!

Andre: Trina, it's all yours. Anyway, there's a girl who's in love with two guys and that's the dilemma and the romance. The solution could be something deep and meaning full like…she can't decide and doesn't want to cause them anymore pain, so she kills herself.

_There is silence. Trina nods her head._

Trina: We should totally do that!

Andre: I bet no one else does anything as sad as that.

Trina: That gives us the _edge._

_Scene ends and opens back in Tori's house. Beck and Tori still on the sofa and Tori is worried._

Beck: We shouldn't have done that.

Tori: No chizz, Sherlock!

Beck: Seriously. Jade's gonna kill me.

Tori: No, she gonna kill _me. _I knew we shouldn't have done this without Cat!

Beck: Since when do you need three people to kiss?

Tori: I'm serious! I'm literally going to die!

Beck: She'll be mad at me too.

Tori: Yeah, but you can just kiss her and she'll be fine. If I do that, I'll make it worse!

_Tori rests her head on her knees. Beck awkwardly touches her back._

Tori: _(without looking up) _Don't.

_Beck pulls his hand back. Tori sits up and sighs._

Tori: Do we _have _to tell her?

Beck: Yes, we do.

Tori: Uh! Why can't I be Trina right now!

Beck: Do you really want to be Trina?

Tori: Eh…no, you're right. Rather have Jade kill me.

_Scene ends and opens in the school hallways. Jade is by her locker. Tori and Beck enter, Tori behind Beck as she's terrified._

Tori: J-Jade? W-We need to t-talk to you.

Beck: It's important.

Jade: What?

Beck: Well, last night, Tori and I were rehearsing-

Jade: You better say Cat was there too.

Beck: No, it was just us.

_Tori flinches. _

Jade: Go on.

Beck: Tori?

Tori: Well…Jade…last night Beck and I…kissed and we didn't mean to, and I didn't mean to and we weren't cheating our anything it was the first time anything ever and I didn't want to, I just…please don't kill me!

_Jade slams her locker door shut._

Jade: _WHAT!_

_Tori screams and runs away in fear as Jade begins to chase her, but is held back by Beck._

Beck: Jade! Calm down!

Jade: Calm down! _Calm down! _Tori – that _thing – _kissed my boyfriend!

Beck: No, Jade, _I _kissed _her. _

Jade: Wha-what?

Beck: I'm sorry Jade, but I got caught up in the moment. But I don't have a thing for Tori. You _know _I don't have a thing for Tori. I was still in character and I wasn't even thinking straight. Please don't leave me.

_Jade smiles at him and kisses him._

Jade: You know I'd never leave you for something as silly as that.

_Beck smiles and hugs her._

Jade: It was just a kiss, right? No tongues?

Beck: No tongues, I swear.

Jade: Good.

_They kiss again._

Tori: Aw!

_They glare at her._

Tori: I ruined the moment.

_Scene ends and opens in Sikowitz' class. Three kids are up on stage and they're taking a bow. _

Sikowitz: That was great, guys. A little dull at some parts but still…B+ for you!

_The kids sit down._

Sikowitz: Right, next up is Trina Vega's group.

Trina: See, I am in charge of this group!

_Trina, Robbie and Andre go up on stage. _

Trina: You see, I love him with all my heart.

_Trina points to Andre._

Trina: But I also love him.

_Trina points to Robbie._

Trina: I can't be with them both!

_Trina goes over to Robbie._

Trina: I CAN'T BE WITH YOU!

_Trina walks over to Andre._

Trina: I CAN'T BE WITH YOU EITHER!

_Trina walks over to the front of the stage. _

Trina: I NEED TO DIE.

_Trina mimes shooting herself and falls on the stage. _

Andre: That's it.

Sikowitz: Well that was…interesting. C+!

Andre/Trina/Robbie: Yes!

_They all high five. _

**End of show. **


End file.
